In general, conventional refrigeration machines such as refrigerators, air conditioners or the likes are built to decrease air temperature for some different useful purposes. To decrease air temperature, an amount of energy in the form of heat must be removed from the air volume. And to remove heat energy from such air volume, an appropriate amount of energy at least equal to that of removed energy must be applied to the refrigeration machine. This amount of energy is the amount that we have to spend money for it.
As described above, the amount of money we have to pay to receive cooled air is directly proportional to the amount of heat energy removed from the air volume. This amount of energy, which is in some case a huge amount of energy, is wastefully blown away by an electric fan of a typical conventional refrigeration machine to an atmosphere external to the cooled air volume without utilizing this useful amount of energy. This is not only the losing of a huge amount of energy, which is the losing of a large amount of money, but also the causing of an unpleasant atmosphere by the increasing of surrounding air temperature to the worker nearby.
Thai Patent Application No. 000342 filed on Jan. 28, 1982 by Aircon Incorporated of Manila Philippines under the invention title "AIR CONDITIONER WATER HEATER" has disclosed the invention of an air conditioner water heater by constructing a separate water tube system located in front of the refrigerant tube of the condenser of an air conditioner as shown in FIG. 1. The refrigerant tube of the condenser of an air conditioner transfers heat to the water flowing in this water tube system by means of common metal fins. By this method, hot water flowing out of the water tube system posseses a relatively low temperature and it is not appropriate for an industrial use. In addition, a relatively large amount of heat energy generated by this air conditioner still be wastefully lost to the surrounding atmosphere.